


Double Team

by ChristineP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Felching, M/M, Multi, Snowballing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineP/pseuds/ChristineP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a spur of the moment shag, can turn into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Team

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the entire world of Harry Potter. I'm only using her characters to write naughty stories about. I'm making no money whatsoever. Pity.

 

‘Double Team’  
By: Christine

 

“You know, Harry shouldn’t be home for at least another…” Ron trailed off, looking down at his watch, “…two more hours.”

Hermione glanced up from her book, furrowing her brow, and wondering what Ron was going on about. He caught her questioning look and matched it with an arched brow; it took a moment before her eyes widened in realization and raised both eyebrows. Slowly, they gave each other significant, secretive, smirking looks before Hermione primly put her book down, set her feet down on the floor, and stood up from the sofa. With a crooked smile, she leaned over and grabbed Ron’s hand, dragging him up from the sofa and next to her. She broke into a run as Ron smiled wickedly and chased after her, Hermione shrieking with laughter as she dashed through their flat.

They ran towards their room, shedding clothes left and right as they made their way to the bed. Giggling madly, Hermione leapt over a footstool; Ron stumbled as he unlatched his belt and unzipped his trousers, which fell to his knees as he shuffle-ran into the bedroom, bouncing off the walls, and following the sight of her naked arse and the sound of Hermione's giggle on the air. Once he reached the room, Ron grabbed Hermione’s arm and pulled her naked body flush against his, moaning at the feel of her peaked nipples pressed against his chest.

Their lips met, tongues seeking each other and twirling along side another, and Ron groaned as Hermione’s hand settled on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Hermione closed her eyes as she moaned into his mouth; Ron broke the kiss with a panting grunt and pushed her back towards the bed insistently, causing Hermione to nearly step on Crookshanks, who yowled in annoyance and darted from their room.

Once Hermione was lying on the bed, Ron leaned over her, nudging her nose with his, before moving lower and teasing her with licks and nips to the inner, fleshy area of her breasts, making her gasp, moan, and arch her back, eager for more. Gently, after he pulled away, Ron turned her onto her front, making Hermione get up onto her knees as he leaned forward, cock wet and twitching with impatience.

In the same moment, Harry unlocked the door to the flat he shared with Ron and Hermione, placing his keys on the little key holder near the door hanging on the wall. He was home rather early from work, which he was actually glad for, as he had worked almost nonstop the entire past week on a big case. Safe to say, there would be no more exploding toilets on his watch.

Sighing wearily, Harry shucked off his robes, dropping it up on the coat stand that stood near the doorway. Hermione liked to keep their flat neat and tidy, so it was just easier to hang his robes up then to listen to his friend lecture him, which he knew she secretly enjoyed, mainly by how much she did so. He vaguely noticed Ron’s and Hermione’s cloaks were still draped on their respective hooks, so they were definitely home. It was quiet though, so they were probably busy; no doubt Hermione had roped Ron into organizing another formal protest before the Wizengamot on the advancement of house-elf rights.

He was halfway to his bedroom when he suddenly remembered he had to ask Ron something. Turning in the direction opposite his room, Harry headed towards his friends’ room; he figured he was safe to do so since neither Ron nor Hermione did anything, er… _private_ , during the day, most times. He could hear them sometimes at night or very early in the morning, when he was getting ready for work.

When he reached the door, he knocked once before walking in, thinking nothing of the room’s dimness. “So, Ron: Seamus hooked me up with tickets to the next Cannons game and – oh!” Harry exclaimed, eyes wide and face red with embarrassment as he had walked in on his two best friends, nude and having sex.

Ron had suddenly pushed hard into Hermione at the unexpected intrusion by their friend, making her gasp loudly and whirl around. Ron swung his head around, face burning red, and clashing horribly with his hair, while Hermione, also red in the face, fiercely whispered, “Get off!”

Before either of them could separate and turn to address Harry, he had mumbled an apology, shutting the door firmly before running swiftly across the hall to his own room, leaning back against the door and breathing hard. He yanked his glasses off his face, tossing them haphazardly on the nightstand near his bed and fell onto it face first, inwardly berating himself for barging into their room. He hadn’t meant to: usually they waited until late at night to shag.

Ron had his face in his hands, ears burning a bright red at being caught shagging his girlfriend by their best friend. It wasn’t the fact that it was Harry who had caught them; it was mainly just being caught in general. He dropped his hands from his face when he felt Hermione shift on the bed, and watched her stand up and put a dressing gown on, and almost getting a face full of his own when Hermione tossed his at him. Ron gave his girlfriend a perplexed look as she headed for the door and opened it, stepping out. “Hermione?” he asked, his tone reedy and bewildered.

“Come _on_ , Ron,” she said, impatiently. “We can’t leave Harry thinking this is all his fault.”

Ron blinked owlishly at her, but followed her lead nonetheless, shrugging on his dressing gown and knotting it, idly wondering what they’d say to their best mate. He didn’t think saying, ‘Oi, sorry we didn’t leave a tea cozy on the door, mate: we thought the trail of clothing _leading to our door_ was clue enough for ya?’ would have been a good idea. They walked down the hall to Harry’s room, Hermione knocking lightly on his door. Harry didn’t say anything, so Hermione pushed the door open, frowning slightly at the dark-haired boy splayed out on his bed, face down on the mattress, face buried in a pillow, like he was trying to suffocate himself. “Harry?” she inquired quietly, hoping he wasn’t so upset he was crying; although why would he cry?

“What?” he replied, voice muffled by the pillow and mattress.

Hermione and Ron shared a brief, fearful look, before she moved further inside of Harry's room. Ron followed more sedately behind her, scratching the back of his head and staring at the floor. Harry was like a brother to him and all, and they had shared an entire bathroom with three other boys for seven years; but it was still weird to be naked in front of him. He turned to look at Hermione's concerned face when she tentatively asked, "Are you okay?"

Harry huffed into his pillow before responding, "I'm fine." He sighed, rolling over, and sitting up, focusing on a loose string on the hem of his shirt. “I… I just wasn’t expecting you two to be shagging so early. You usually wait until late at night,” he replied quietly and with a bit of a flush to his cheeks, looking up at them.

“Oh, Harry… it’s okay,” Hermione began, moving to sit beside him on the bed, hands moving to pet his hair. “We usually don’t. We were just, um… _inspired_ at the time.” She ignored the sound of Ron stifling a snort. “Really, it’s okay,” she reassured him, turning to him and asking, "Right, Ron?"

Hermione gave him a pointed look, which Ron caught and nodded, quickly moving to sit on Harry’s other side. "Oh...yeah. Fine, mate,” he lamely said, coughing a bit as he gave Harry a crooked smile.

“We're human, so it's natural to feel embarrassed,” she continued to reassure, still stroking his hair and giving him a sideways hug as she smiled.

But Harry blinked, his brow creasing as he frowned, bemused. “Actually... it wasn't embarrassing,” he said suddenly, making Hermione’s hand freeze, while Ron gave him a strange look. Hermione sat back, looking at him oddly as he confessed, “I found it… kind of hot.” He finished, blushing a little.

“Oh. Really,” Hermione said quietly in measured tones, glancing at Ron above Harry’s messy hair. Ron caught her calculated gaze and just shrugged, looking back at her, waiting for her to make the first move so he could follow her lead. She smiled faintly and moved her eyes back to Harry, who was now staring at his shoes, making faces at them, before returning her gaze to Ron. He took a moment, weighing it around in his mind, but ultimately sighed and nodded his head.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him and as one, they both turned to face their best friend, who hadn’t seen the exchange of facial expressions between the two of them. In fact, he didn’t look up—refused to, in fact--until both Ron and Hermione were running their hands over his body, touching him differently then they usually did, than _friends_ usually did. Harry frowned a moment, eyeing both of his best friends in a mixture of confusion and astonishment as Hermione leaned over and caught his lips, kissed him, slowly and chastely at first, before she ran her tongue along his lips. Shocked, Harry could do nothing else but obey, and opened them.

His wide eyes looked at Hermione’s face in front of his, practically cross-eyed from her tongue now inside his mouth, swirling against his own, before moving his eyes to Ron, to gauge his expression. He was surprised when the redhead went to his knees, on the bed, and shuffled behind his body, bringing his arms around his chest and running his hands under the hem of his shirt. His hand found his nipples and pinched them into hard nubs, making Harry arch moan into Hermione’s mouth.

Hermione chose to pull away from Harry then, her hands creeping down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head, and flinging it behind her. Usually, she’d fold her clothes and place them neatly onto a chair or in the dresser, but she didn’t feel like wasting time with such unimportant things right now. She leaned in to kiss him again for a few more moments, tongue sliding against his softly, and breathing heavily from their noses as they kissed.

Ron leaned over Harry, drawing his girlfriend’s lips off Harry’s and her attention onto him; he placed his lips against hers, tasting Harry’s flavor on her tongue. She then switched back to Harry, kissing him again, and licking his full, pouting, lower lip. Harry moaned; his eyes closed as he leaned forward, trying to get as much of her taste as he could, before she moved to Ron again. She pulled away; bringing her hand to the back of Ron’s head and squeezing lightly, indicating for him to take a turn kissing Harry. Nervously, Ron wet his lips and nodded, leaning forward tentatively to capture Harry’s lips in a kiss.

Harry opened his eyes when he felt the telltale sign of stubble scratching against his face and startled a moment, before shutting his eyes again and opening his mouth, sticking out his tongue, surprised to feel Ron’s tongue meeting his own without reservation. They kissed for long moment, tongues sliding hotly against each other’s; Harry gasped as he felt an uncertain hand pawing at the bulge in his trousers.

When he opened his eyes once more, he realized it had been Ron’s hand cupping and kneading his cock through his trousers, and he moaned at the hard squeeze the redhead gave his hard cock. By this time, Hermione was opening her dressing gown, letting it fall to the carpet as she kneeled on the floor in front of Harry, hands sliding up his thighs and working at the fastenings to his trousers. Harry pulled away as he felt her hands at his zipper, quickly spreading his legs at her perplexed look, only making it easier for her to get to. Ron took his own dressing gown off then, kicking it away from him as he got up on his knees. Harry drew his attention away from what Hermione was doing in his lap to watch Ron.

He had pushed Harry until he lay back on the bed; Harry squinted up at the redhead, vision blurry as Ron leaned down to continue kissing him. Ron had never really been into other blokes, but sharing Harry with Hermione was the most erotic thing he’d ever felt or done.

Hermione smiled wickedly as she finally finished with Harry’s fastenings, yanking open the trousers wide as she began pulling them down Harry’s body. Harry had enough presence of mind to lift his arse off the bed so Hermione could pull them down his hips and off his legs, taking his underwear along with them. He felt a little embarrassed when he was suddenly exposed to them; Ron had seen him naked plenty of times during their years at school, but he’d never really seen him hard before, and neither had Hermione.

Harry gasped into Ron’s mouth as he felt Hermione’s small, warm hands lightly touch his cock, with precome oozing out of the slit and running down his cock. Hermione bowed forward, breathing hotly on the head, causing Harry to buck wildly at the sensation. Slowly, she sucked the head into her mouth, holding Harry’s hips down with some effort as he bucked once more at the wet heat that suddenly surrounded him.

While Hermione was occupied with Harry’s cock, Ron was busy snogging Harry sloppily, saliva running down the sides of Harry’s mouth, and Ron pulling back occasionally to watch his girlfriend suck their best friend off, her little pink tongue dipping in and out of the slit, lapping up the precome leaking out. Harry moaned in disappointment when Ron pulled away from his lips to watch Hermione, and turned his head towards Ron, immediately spotting his cock, head swollen and angry-looking, a trail of precome dripping off the head; a string of it was touching the mattress. Harry rolled his eyes into the back of his head at the sight along with Hermione’s expert mouth on his cock, and shifted forward a bit so his face was in front of Ron’s groin. He vaguely heard Ron’s gasp of startling at feeling Harry’s hot breath on his cock.

Harry moved forward and licked at the trail of precome hanging from the head of Ron’s cock. Ron closed his eyes, tilting his head back and pitching his hips forward as Harry took his entire length into his mouth, pulling back slowly and pushing back just as leisurely, savoring the feel and taste of his best friend’s cock down his throat. He pulled back a little bit, swirling his tongue around the tip, bringing a hand to hold the prick still as he pushed forward again, engulfing it so far his nose touched the red pubes of Ron’s groin that nestled his quite large, but not too big, cock.

Harry was going insane at having his cock sucked by Hermione while he had Ron’s cock in his mouth, enjoying the masculine scent coming from him. The thought alone made him pull back and gasp as he shot his load into Hermione’s mouth, panting as he caught his breath, his eyes closed and limp hand lightly circling his friend’s cock.

Hermione sucked at Harry’s head a little longer until she had all of Harry’s come in her mouth. She stood up from her kneel in front of the brunet, moving to her boyfriend, who’s own cock was still buried in Harry’s mouth. Grabbing the back of Ron’s head she turned it towards her, moving in close to kiss him. Ron opened his mouth as he felt her tongue against his lips, making a startled noise when she let some of the come in her mouth ooze into his own. He swallowed, groaning deeply and trembling, realizing he was tasting Harry’s come. Hermione pulled back as they finished kissing, smirking as she licked her lips and watched as Ron did like wise. She smiled at her boyfriend, giving him a significant look before they both turned and looked down to watch Harry swallow Ron’s cock insistently, his lips red and moist, happy noises coming muffled from his throat as he pulled off to lick at the head before deep-throating Ron again.

Reluctantly, Ron pulled out of Harry’s mouth, eliciting an unhappy sound from the brunet, but it was short lived as he was turned over onto his stomach, and raised onto his knees. Hermione reached over into Harry’s nightstand, fingers rooting around, brushing random objects before she made an exclamation of ‘Aha!’ when she found the lube. She crawled back over to Ron, handing him the tube of lubricant; Ron looked at her a moment, then looked down at Harry--who’s arse was in the air—and nodded once more before popping the lid open, chuckling as the sound alone wrung a moan out of Harry.

Ron squeezed a fair amount into his hand and set the tube aside, shuffling towards the quivering form of Harry. He brought his hand up to the cleft of Harry’s arse, rubbing the lube over the exposed hole, making Harry moan and whine at the feel, before pressing his finger inside, rubbing and twisting it. Harry groaned loudly at the feel of Ron’s finger, biting down on his fist, eyes closed and arse swallowing all of Ron’s fingers as he felt two more join the first one, spreading him wide.

Ron squeaked a moment as he felt Hermione’s slick hand on his already over sensitive cock, slicking it with lube, preparing him for Harry: this was a whole new level of erotic for him. She leaned in with a quirked smile and kissed him hotly, tongue mapping his lips and mouth, making him sigh at the sensation of her hand on his cock and her tongue in his mouth. She pulled back and grinned at him, scooting out of the way so he could move closer to Harry.

Ron slid his fingers from within Harry with a wet noise, wiping them absently on the bed before taking hold of his hard cock, setting a guiding hand on Harry’s hip, and lining up with Harry’s loose, prepared hole. Slowly, gently, he pushed forward, keen on trying not to hurt his friend when he heard Harry’s muffled, “Come on, push it in already!”

Ron blinked, eyebrow curiously arched before shrugging his shoulders and entering his best friend in one quick thrust; he startled when Harry suddenly cried out at the sudden intrusion. Fearful that he had possibly hurt Harry—and so did Hermione, if her grip on his arm was anything to go by--Ron was going to pull out when he felt a clawing hand on his thigh.

“No, it’s okay,” Harry reassured, keeping his hand there, soothing, until Ron, free from anxiety, pushed back in, slowly at first, and then faster, in and out, thrusting like a mad man. Harry’s hand slipped off—as did Hermione’s—and grabbed a hold of his hair as he was pounded into from behind, gasping, whimpering, and writhing at each hard jab against his prostate.

Reaching her hand underneath Harry’s body, Hermione took hold of Harry’s cock, pumping it as Ron continued his rough pace, the sound of his hips slapping Harry’s arse wetly mingling with the brunet’s throaty, breathless moans. Harry enjoyed it all, crying out at the dual sensations running through his body. Ron tightened his grip on Harry’s hips, almost bruising, pulling him onto his cock roughly as he thrust, and pushing in as he pulled out. His head was tilted back, eyes sealed shut and mouth open, his tongue practically hanging out as he enjoyed the tight, velvety feel of Harry’s passage squeezing and releasing his cock as he continued to move.

Harry’s grip on the edge of the bed tightened as both his friends continued to use him, play him, making him bite almost clear through his bottom lip. Finally, he felt the white hot heat well in his hips before he jerked between Hermione’s slick hand and Ron’s hot dick and came after a few minutes, unable to take either sensation any longer. His come shot out, landing on the bed, and against his chest, some smearing on Hermione’s hand as she kept stroking him until he was spent; feeling like his bones had melted, Harry slumped a bit, body pliant and yielding to Ron’s resolve.

Hermione had then pulled back her hand, bringing it to her mouth and licking her friend’s come from off her hand, her large brown eyes fixed on Ron. Seeing this, Ron held tighter onto Harry’s hips, coming at the sight of her tongue coated in Harry’s come the tight, grasping feel of Harry clamping down on him as he came.

Twitching and sweaty, Ron loosened his grip on Harry’s hips, pausing a moment as the last of his seed shot into Harry’s body. He pulled out quickly, flopping onto his back, sated, now trying to catch his breath. He’d never felt something so powerful before in his life.

Hermione maneuvered over their bodies and through their limbs, getting up onto her knees, and moving towards Harry’s arse. She watched as Ron’s come seeped out of the hole, running down the back of Harry’s arse, sac, and thighs. Moving forward, she parted Harry’s cheeks, leaning in to dip her tongue in, and lapping up the combined flavors of Ron and Harry. Harry moaned pitifully at the feel of Hermione’s questing tongue, too sore and used to do much of anything but let his friend lick and suck at his hole.

Ron’s eyes were closed as he relaxed, the sweat on his body was cooling, and he lazily listened to Harry whine and moan. He was too tired to see what his girlfriend was doing, and just lay there on the bed, feeling drowsy. Hermione continued to slurp at Harry’s red, swollen, little hole, cleaning Harry out and enjoying the noises he was making. After a few moments, she pulled back and watched in amusement as Harry straightened his legs out, flopped down, and huffed into the mattress, eyes closed and already fast on his way to falling asleep. Grinning wryly, she turned back to her lightly snoozing boyfriend and leaned down to kiss him. Popping an eye open, Ron parted his mouth at her insistent tongue, tasting himself and most likely Harry on her tongue. It was strange, tasting someone other than himself on his tongue, but he found he didn’t mind, so long as it was only Harry. He sucked her tongue, enjoying the combined taste along with hers, and closed his eyes, satisfied.

Hermione pulled away, noticing the gentle smile play on Ron’s lips before loud snores broke out from both boys. She sighed to herself, shaking her head. _Looks like I won’t be getting off tonight,_ she thought, shrugging and shifting delicately on the bed so as not to wake them. She didn’t mind too much though, since she’d come once or twice while it had been just her and Ron shagging earlier. She snuggled up to her two best friends and nuzzled at Ron’s neck, making him snort and cuddle closer to her, throwing an arm around her waist. Smiling softly, Hermione fell asleep, her mind working on plans for round two.

End.


End file.
